


Magical Mirrors

by Zelophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelophe/pseuds/Zelophe
Summary: [Traduction de l’OS de crimsonvortex.]Alors qu’elle est à la recherche de ses affaires perdues, Luna découvre le Miroir du Rised… Elle n’est pas seule ce jour là.





	Magical Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magical Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505336) by crimsonvortex. 
  * A translation of [Magical Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505339) by crimsonvortex. 

> Beta : RaineAisling 
> 
> Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire. Merci à crimsonvortex de m'avoir donné son autorisation, ce fut un réel plaisir !
> 
> Note de l’auteur :  
*gémis* ça a commencé avec de l’angoisse…. puis de l’humour… et maintenant humour/angoisse. LoL. J’espère avoir gardé leur personnalité intacte ! Et j’espère que vous aimerez. :3  
Inspirée par : ...J’ai oublié. Je sais que c’est inspiré par beaucoup de belles fanfictions lues ici ;)  
S’il vous plaît, des reviews mes chers lecteurs !
> 
> Note du traducteur :  
Que dire, le résumé m’a de suite attiré puis je me suis plongé dans la lecture et j’ai été très ému, surtout que j’écoutais une playlist assez calme et mélancolique. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Elle s’était trompée.

C’est ce qui était arrivé.

Luna parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de ses chaussures lorsqu’elle était tombée sur une salle magique. Il n’y avait pas d’autres explications possibles. Elle ne fouillait pas, elle ne se cachait pas non plus, en fait, elle voulait croire qu’elle explorait… Pour retrouver ses chaussures perdues.

Les filles de son dortoir étaient très friand e s de jeux, l’impliquant généralement elle et ses affaires. Mais elles riaient ensemble et semblaient heureuses de la voir errer à la recherche de ses affaires. Seulement, elle, ne se souciait jamais de savoir si c’était cruel ou non.

Elle n’en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Après avoir vérifié près de la porte que ses chaussures ne se trouvaient pas dans les recoins cachés ou que des Nargoles n’étaient pas tapis dans l’ombre, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la salle vide.

Ou du moins presque vide, car en son centre se trouvait un grand miroir.

Luna se glissa jusqu’à ce dernier pour l’examiner,  et se figea ahurie , son sac de cours tombant au sol dans un bruit faible .

Au lieu de son reflet, il y avait une femme plus âgée aux cheveux blonds semblables aux siens, avec des yeux bleus pétillants, et un sourire chaleureux. 

**\- Maman ?**

Elle s’avança plus près,  posa sa main sur le miroir et ne bougea plus pendant un moment.

Derrière elle, un bruissement se fit entendre et elle sursauta , sa main quittant la surface réfléchissante. 

**-Que faites-vous ici ?**

Luna pencha la tête et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Le sombre professeur semblait s’être matérialisé dans l’ombre. Elle se demanda brièvement comment il avait fait cela et s’il serait d’accord pour lui enseigner.

**-Désolée Professeur Snape, je me suis perdue.**

**\- Partez,** répondit-il d’une voix mordante, glissant vers elle dans un bruissement de cape.

Luna resta immobile et le regarda avancer. Ce n’était pas un miroir ordinaire et elle doutait fort que son professeur puisse voir sa mère aussi… bien qu’il ne cessa de regarder la psyché. Luna prit la parole :

**-Il m’a montré ma maman.**

Il y eu t  un silence. Elle fronça les sourcils. Luna avait espéré qu’en lui disant ce qu’elle avait vu cela le rendrait réel, cependant,  il continuait à faire comme si elle n’existait pas.

Peut être que c’était un miroir normal et qu’il examinait son propre reflet ? Est ce que cela faisait d’elle une folle ? Après un débat interne avec quelques voix, elle détermina qu’elle était saine d’esprit et que son professeur l’était certainement aussi. Bien que ses cheveux gras laissaient planer le doute là-dessus. Étiez-vous sain d’esprit ou fou pour ne pas savoir utiliser du shampoing correctement ?  Elle se résolut à poser la question au Directeur Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu’elle le rencontrerait . Il avait assez de connaissance s  et de sagesse pour lui répondre. 

Ah, le  sombre  Professeur Snape semblait dire quelque chose.

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?**

Ses yeux sombres étaient plissés  sur elle. Elle remua inconfortablement avant de répondre :

**-Je souhaiterais savoir si vous voyez quelqu’un aussi... dans le miroir.**

Luna sentit le regard de l’homme passer sur elle, jusqu’à descendre sur ses pieds nus.

**-Qu’est-il arrivé à vos chaussures ?**

**-Certaines filles pensent que je suis bizarre… Elles aiment dissimuler mes affaires.**

**-Elles aiment vous tyranniser ? ** répondit-il doucement.

Luna cligna des yeux.

**-Elles semblent trouver ** **ça** ** amusant. Je préfère imaginer que c’est comme un jeu.**

Le Professeur Snape la dévisagea, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis, il se tourna vers le miroir et dit d’une voix amère : 

**-Je vois mon amie.**

**-C’était une bonne amie ?**

**-Oui.**

**  
** **  
** Nouveau silence. 

**-Je suis certaine que vous la reverrez un jour, ** répondit Luna.

**-Je suis certain qu’elle ne souhaite pas me revoir.**

Luna l’observa et se demanda qui il voyait.  Elle regarda par-dessus l’épaule de son professeur afin d’apercevoir de nouveau sa mère qui lui faisait signe.  Heureuse, l’adolescente répondit à son geste. Elle se pencha et ramassa son sac resté au sol.

**-Je vais partir Professeur Snape.**

Elle lui jeta un coup d’oeil en ouvrant la porte et affirma doucement

**-Elle était votre amie. Les amis se pardonnent toujours ** **l’un, l’autre**.

Luna ferma la porte derrière elle dans un léger bruit avant de s’avancer dans le couloir, souriant parce que voir sa mère avait rendu son jour meilleur. 

**-Au revoir maman.**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, c’est déjà la fin de ce petit OS, j’espère qu’il vous aura plu autant qu’à moi. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des remarques !


End file.
